1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for authorizing vehicle online services in the course of driving.
2. Related Art
Some functions of a vehicle, such as the display of a television program or the playback of a DVD, cannot be used in the course of driving so as not to distract the driver too greatly. The retrieval of online services in a vehicle with Internet capability can also distract the driver to a considerable degree in the course of driving. However, some online services can also provide important information such as queue reports, black ice warnings, or severe weather forecasts for the driver in the course of driving.
It is known that online services in a vehicle can no longer be used as soon as the speed of travel has exceeded a particular value. Safety zones that categorize Internet pages according to particular access authorizations are also known. Furthermore, there are devices for notifying online applications of whether the vehicle is stationary or travelling, whereupon called online applications customize their presentation accordingly.
This to some extent results in information which is entirely beneficial in the course of driving being unavailable to the driver.